


Random Acts

by 4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anonymity, Bathroom Sex, Derek Has Issues, Hurt Derek, Insecurity, M/M, Mention of Lydia Martin - Freeform, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Random Acts Of Kindness, Smutty, stiles has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r/pseuds/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek keep running into each other.  Each time, Stiles saves Derek in some way with a little act of kindness, whether it's lifting a heavy box or helping  Derek pick out paint or saving him from being hit on.  And each time, Stiles doesn't reveal his name.</p><p>In the process of becoming friends, they fall for each other.  But Derek's previous relationship is holding him back from dating and Stiles is wary, especially when he finds out that Derek is a Hale.</p><p>Their issues are standing in their way.  But can they overcome them and be a proper couple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Acts

**Author's Note:**

> _This was written because, instead of the Mishapocalypse this April Fools, I showed support for Random Acts, the charity, by doing some little random acts of kindness._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _This is one of the ways I am showing support._
> 
>  
> 
> Sometimes I suck at summaries. To be honest, this one ran away with a mind of it's own. So the summary doesn't actually describe it well. But there are tags and shit, so that might help or something. However, I don't know if it will show up but it's supposed to be tagged smutty and angst.
> 
> This is a one shot but it might not always be, so I don't know, keep an eye out.
> 
> I know some of you are waiting patiently for the next installment of _True Identity_ but I got side-tracked. Soon, though. I really want to get on with it.
> 
> All other major fanfictions ( _The Alien Werewolf_ , _The Teen Detective Agency_ ) have been put on hold until further notice.

It was half eleven at night and the grocery store was out of coffee.

Stiles sighed as he stared at the empty shelf. The store was closing in about half an hour, which was why they hadn’t restocked, he presumed, not expecting anyone to dash in this late looking for coffee. He tapped his foot. Maybe he could grab some energy drinks. Anything to keep him awake while he studied.

His father was working the night shift, so Stiles didn’t really have to be home to greet him. But he had come here without a car. He’d been taking a break from his studies by wandering through town, when he’d remembered that they were out of coffee. Now he was pretty much stranded about an hour away from his house – it was at the opposite end of town from the store – and, although it had been light when he’d left the house, it was now dark.

Stiles wasn’t scared anymore per se, but he’d had some major anxiety issues when he was younger and they had just never really disappeared. Although there weren’t many muggings in the town, several years ago, some crazy guy had kidnapped a bunch of teenage kids, including Stiles’ best friend Scott, and held them captive for a couple of weeks. It had taken Stiles months, and Scott even longer, to move past that.

Anyway, Stiles had been wary about being out after dark ever since.

At this point in time, he could only blame himself for being out so late without a car to get home in. But Stiles rolled his shoulders and approached the shop door. He was a little jittery, but whether that was from the dark or the lack of caffeine in his system at the current moment in time, he was unsure.

He hesitated momentarily before leaving but was interrupted by a gruff throat clearing behind him.

“Sorry,” Stiles shifted quickly to hold the door open for a guy who moved like he was trying not to be weighed down by the heavy box in his arms on top of the bags of grocery shopping he was carrying. He shifted the box in his arms as Stiles let the door swing closed behind him.

“Do you need a hand?” Stiles offered cautiously. The guy looked him up and down raising an eyebrow in a skeptical manner but Stiles stood his ground and nodded to the box. They guy sighed then turned so Stiles could lift it off his arms.

It was heavy, but not too heavy that Stiles couldn’t handle it.

“Thanks,” the guy muttered gruffly.

“Do you have a car or are we walking?” Stiles asked, offering what he hoped was an easy, bright smile. From the look on the guy’s face, he wasn’t sure it came out so well.

“Walking,” he answered. “It’s not far.”

Stiles just breathed a sigh of relief when the guy indicated that his house was in the same direction as Stiles. So he wouldn’t be walking the entire way home alone.

“So…do you have a name?” Stiles inquired a little later as they walked.

“Derek,” the guy grunted.

“Ah…cool,” Stiles bobbed his head. “That’s a, uh, nice name. Good name…”

Derek grunted again.

“Bit late to be doing a big shop, don’t you think?” Stiles tried again.

“We were out of food,” Derek replied. “You were there too.”

“Getting coffee,” Stiles defended. “Which is like an essential.”

“And food isn’t?”

“You can survive months without food. Liquid is major.”

“Where is it then?”

“They were sold out,” Stiles muttered. They both stopped talking at that and the rest of the journey was spent in silence.

“Thanks,” Derek repeated when they reached his house. Stiles marveled at it.

“Nice house,” he commented. Derek nodded.

“Do you…” he looked as if he was in pain, “need a ride home?”

Stiles blinked. “Oh, no, it’s fine. I can walk from here, don’t worry about it.”

Derek stared at him, clearly wanting to say more, but deciding against it. “Well, if you’re sure…”

Stiles forced a grin. “It’s cool, I’ll survive. So, see you around maybe?”

He hated that he suddenly sounded hopeful, given that he didn’t really know Derek, but Derek nodded slowly.

“Sure,” he responded, his voice lighter than before. “But I don’t know your name.”

Stiles smiled, a real smile this time. “I know.” Then he turned and walked back down the drive way, hands in his pockets.

Later, when Stiles was home, he grinned at himself in the mirror and unabashedly admitted that _that_ was as smooth as _fuck_. Keeping his name private was sure to leave a mark and make him more mysterious than he seemed. Always leave them wanting more, Lydia’s voice rang in his head. He grinned at himself then decided to go to bed.

* * *

It was a few days before he and Derek met again. This time, it was in the police station. Stiles had been dropping his father’s lunch and had stopped in to have a quick chat. As he was leaving, he bumped into a hard body.

“Sorry,” a gruff, familiar voice apologized as Stiles opened his mouth to do the same. Then he took a step back and frowned at the guy in front of him.

“Derek?”

Derek looked at him in confusion and then realization dawned on his face. “You’re the guy who helped me at the grocery store.”

Stiles nodded, scrutinizing Derek properly. His ruffled black hair, his gorgeous sea-green eyes, his light stubble – fuck, Stiles internally cursed. This guy is hot. And works out a lot considering the way his arms are bulging in that hot leather jacket…

Stiles shook his head, stopping that train of thought. Guys that hot weren’t usually interested in people like Stiles.

“Is something wrong?” Derek asked, glancing down at himself, a light blush coating his cheeks. He’s embarrassed, Stiles realized. That’s both adorable and hot…

“Um, nothing, you’re just…” Stiles bit his lip. Hot? Gorgeous? “Different to what I expected, that’s all,” he finished lamely instead.

“Okay then,” Derek looked at him weirdly.

“So, are you leading a life of crime now?” Stiles teased, moving the conversation on.

“Are you going to tell me your name?” Derek countered.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Maybe I want to ask around about you,” Derek shrugged. Stiles’ insides went cold but he forced a smile.

“I actually have to get going,” he glanced at his watch. “See you again, Derek.”

With that, he brushed past Derek and headed out the police station.

* * *

“Need a hand?”

Derek turned from where he was frowning at the paint cans to see that boy from before, watching him with an amused smirk.

“I’ve got it,” Derek responded.

“Are you sure?” the boy smiled a little more. “Because I walked past this aisle about ten minutes ago and you were in that exact same position, staring at the exact same product.”

Derek scowled but there was no heat. He couldn’t help but notice, though, how the boy’s bright smile faded a little at the reaction and he forced his face to clear.

“I’ve just redecorated. My walls are, according to my sister, olive green. I need to paint the skirting but I don’t know what color.”

The boy’s mouth twisted thoughtfully. “Olive green, you say…” He ducked down next to Derek to scan the paint colors. “Try…a dark purple color. Plum or eggplant. They might work.”

Derek eyed the colors. In his mind, he could see the green of his lounge walls, and it was possible the boy was right.

“Thanks,” he responded. The boy stood and stretched.

“No problem. Have fun with your paints.” Then he sauntered off. Derek grabbed a tin of each color and then headed to pay.

* * *

Derek wasn’t sure what had happened. One minute he was just taking one of his midnight walks, a regular occurrence since returning to Beacon Hills, the next he was surrounded by three guys in the middle of an alley and they were beating down on him.

Derek could defend himself, but given that he’d been caught off guard, it was dark and there were three of them, he really couldn’t be blamed for losing the fight. He’d managed to toss one of them against a nearby wall but the other two had grabbed him and the third had lain into him.

He could feel blood pouring down his face, probably from his nose, and his lip was throbbing. His cheek was flaring and one of wrists felt sprained. He couldn’t tell if his ribs were broken, but they might as well have been, considering the pain.

There was a screech of brakes nearby and the guys released him. He collapsed to the ground, groaning as he clutched at his ribs. There was the sound of fighting nearby.

Someone booted him in the chest, forcing him onto his back. A hand gripped his hair.

“Kate says hello,” a voice hissed before bouncing Derek’s head off of the cement. The guy spat on his face before scattering.

Derek’s vision swam, so he relied on his other senses to figure out what was going on. He heard soft footsteps approaching and a hand touched his shoulder gently. He flinched away from it anyway.

“Shh, it’s okay,” a familiar voice whispered. The boy, Derek vaguely realized.

“Derek, it’s me,” the voice continued. “I’m gonna help you to stand, okay? We need to get you to hospital. I’ve got my Jeep, you just need to get in it, okay?”

Derek nodded the best he could and when he felt the boy’s hands on him, he moved. It was slow and Derek had to throw up a couple of times, once on the boy, he was sure, but soon he was in the Jeep. The boy’s voice was talking steadily next to him, and somehow, Derek found it soothing.

“I’m going to drive as fast as possible, without jarring you. You’ve probably got a concussion, but don’t worry, they’re easily treatable. I should know, I’ve had plenty. I got one when I was drunk once. It wasn’t even that bad, I was a little tipsy but I over-balanced and somehow fell out of a first floor window into a rose bush below. Banged my head pretty hard. But as far as I can tell, nothing’s broken. You’re probably just bruised and your wrist is a little swollen, maybe you’ve got a sprain. I’ve spent a lot of time in hospitals and researching on the internet and I’ve taken first aid training like three times and my best friend’s girlfriend is a nurse so I know enough about this kind of stuff to know that you won’t die. You’ll be fine, once you’re all cleaned up. I’ll probably steal your phone for a few minutes to alert your family or your sister, you’ve mentioned her before, about what’s happened, even though I don’t really know myself, but it doesn’t hurt to give them a little heads up. Oh, and would you look at that, we’re here.”

The boy’s voice had been so soothing and steady, Derek hadn’t even noticed they’d been driving, never mind that they’d pulled up at the hospital.

Hands helped him out of the vehicle, and led him into the hospital. And then they left.

“I’ll see you later,” the boy’s voice whispered before he shouted for a doctor and then he disappeared.

* * *

Stiles knocked lightly at the door. Derek looked up from the book he was reading and a smile flickered across his face. It was quickly squashed, which Stiles found very disappointing because it looked like Derek was even more beautiful when he was happy.

“Uh, how are you doing?” he asked cautiously.

“Good,” Derek responded. “Thanks to you.”

Stiles flushed. “It’s no big deal. Anyone else would have done the same.”

Derek shrugged. “It was still pretty gutsy. And you got hurt.”

Stiles laughed quietly as he grazed his fresh bruises. He had one or two across his cheekbones and a couple on his chest. “Not as bad as you. Don’t worry.”

“I’m fine,” Derek reassured. “I’ll be out of the hospital later today.”

“Good. So why were they laying into you anyway?” Stiles moved further into the room.

Derek looked away. “Money, probably.”

Stiles waited for him to elaborate but when it was pretty clear he wasn’t going to, he shrugged. “As long as you’re okay.”

“Yeah, fine,” Derek answered. “Did I say thank you?”

“Yeah, you did,” Stiles nodded. “You’re welcome.”

“I still don’t know your name,” Derek pointed out. Stiles smirked.

“I know.”

They fell silent, each of them thinking of something to say. Luckily they didn’t have to wait for long because, a few minutes later, a pretty brunette with eyes just like Derek’s, burst into the room.

“Derek, sorry I’m late,” she broke off as she caught sight of Stiles, who was staring at her with wide eyes. He would recognize Laura Hale anywhere. Which meant… “Who’s this?”

Derek was a Hale. Stiles glanced between them. And made a split second decision.

“I have to go,” he ran past Laura for the door.

“Derek?” Laura pressed.

“I don’t know his name, he won’t tell me,” Derek responded, trying not to feel too upset at Stiles’ hasty exit.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed without any incident. Then Stiles had been dragged to a local gay club, Jungle, by his not-so-best friend, Danny, who was a bartender.

On the same night, Derek had headed for the club as a way to relieve some tension. He’d find some boy to fuck in the dark alley behind the building and just relax for a night. But, apparently, someone had other plans.

“Derek,” a sickly sweet voice called. He froze. “Is this where you’ve been hiding? Not that I’m surprised, of course.”

Derek turned slowly to face Kate Argent, her blonde hair glistening in the flashing lights of the dance floor.

“Kate,” he gritted out. “Didn’t think this was your scene.”

“I came here to dance the night away,” she smirked and then her voice turned deadly. “Why don’t you join me?”

“I don’t want to dance with you.”

“But we used to have such fun. This is just a phase you missed going through when you were younger. I can help you realize that.”

Derek was saved the trouble of answering by an arm sliding around his waist and a light brush of lips to his cheek.

“Hey, sweetie,” a familiar voice greeted. “I was wondering where you had gotten to. Did you get our drinks?”

“Uh, no,” Derek stuttered a little as he tried to fit into the role. “Bartender’s a popular guy tonight.”

“Ah, Danny,” the boy – Derek still didn’t know his name – sighed. “Not surprising, the guy is hot.”

“Do I have a little competition for your affections?” Derek tried for some teasing, using it as an excuse to turn away from Kate, who was watching the entire encounter.

“Danny may be a great guy,” the boy responded easily, “but he could _never_ measure up to you.”

Derek couldn’t remember ever being up close to the boy before. He couldn’t remember ever seeing those mesmerizing whiskey colored eyes before, surrounded by those dark lashes, just watching him, glittering in the lights of the club.

“Good,” he managed, his throat going a little dry. “I don’t like sharing.”

The boy’s mouth curved into a smile at that and a tongue darted out to wet his lips. Derek stared. How had he never noticed what this boy had looked like before? Derek was so close to kissing him, he even began to lean in.

Then the boy looked to his left.

“Your ex is gone,” he spoke, cringing a little. He took a step back, removing his arm from Derek’s waist and Derek nearly whined at the loss of contact. Christ, he thought, what the hell is wrong with me?

“How did you know I needed help?” Derek asked, after a few seconds of awkward silence between the two.

“I saw the look on your face,” the boy responded. “It was easy to understand. I actually have to go to the toilet. Um, enjoy your night.”

And the boy melted into the crowd. Derek hesitated a few seconds before following.

The boy weaved his way quickly through the crowd, breaking into a run to get to the restroom. The door was swinging shut as Derek reached it. He pushed slowly in.

The boy was leaning over a sink, breathing deeply, gripping the edge of the counter tightly. He didn’t notice Derek standing at the door. Derek glanced down and was pleased to see a lock on the door which he slid into place. The sound startled the boy and he jumped, his face paling then flushing as he caught sight of Derek.

“Why do you keep helping me?” he asked, taking step forward.

“Because you need it,” the boy answered immediately.

“Why?” Derek repeated, taking another, somehow knowing that wasn’t the whole reason. The boy looked down, the blush deepening. Derek thought he looked so pretty when he blushed and he wanted to see how far down the light skinned boy’s body it went.

“Because I like you,” he mumbled.

“Okay,” Derek took a deep breath and two more steps. “How old are you?”

“I’m, um, twenty-two.” So he was legal and only four years younger.

“And what is your name?” Derek took another step and he and the boy were chest to chest. Derek leaned forward, bracketing him against the counter with his arms

This time, the boy looked a little more confident, gazing at Derek from hooded eyes, as he licked his lips, a movement that Derek was drawn to. “Why do you want to know?”

Derek dropped his voice so it was low and rough. “So I know what to yell when you make me come.”

The boy’s mouth dropped open into a little ‘O’ shape and Derek used the surprise to surge forward and claim his mouth in a kiss. The boy tensed briefly, but from the way he relaxed almost immediately into the kiss, Derek guessed it was from the shock of being kissed and not because he didn’t want it.

Derek eased his tongue into the boy’s mouth and explored the taste of him. The faint mint of toothpaste, the stronger taste of cola, the slight hint of coffee, which may have been ingrained into his taste, for all Derek knew. There was no alcohol, though.

The boy moaned into the kiss, his hands gripping Derek’s shirt tightly. He fumbled to start unbuttoning it but managed to get it off of Derek quickly. Derek shoved Stiles t-shirt off, his hands settling onto the kid’s waist.

They broke apart for air.

“Stiles,” the boy panted. “My name is Stiles.”

Derek grinned before latching on to Stiles’ neck to suck a bruise. Stiles groaned and gasped, his fingers dragging down Derek’s back.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed. “I could…come from this…alone… _damn_ , you’re good.”

Derek pulled back, one of his hands trailing down Stiles’ torso, causing the boy to shudder. “You could, could you?”

Stiles blinked at him, looking a little lost for words. “But…don’t want to.”

“No?” Derek smirked down at those whiskey colored eyes.

“When you’re inside me,” Stiles was flushing again and Derek followed it, excitedly with his eyes and his hands.

“Hmm, that could be arranged.” With that he flipped Stiles, so that he was bent over the counter, his chest resting against the cool porcelain of the sink. Then he returned to the bruise on Stiles’ neck.

Stiles struggled with the belt on his jeans, trying to get it off as fast as possible. “I, uh, have a condom.”

Derek hummed into his skin and Stiles let out a weak laugh. “You vampire.”

Derek gently pressed his teeth into Stiles’ neck and the boy jerked involuntarily, another moan escaping.

“Do that again,” he groaned. Derek did so, but harder. By this point, Stiles’ jeans were around his ankles and he started palming himself through his boxers.

“I think someone has little biting kink,” Derek teased, as he released Stiles’ neck again. He quickly undid his own jeans and pushed them down, along with his boxers. He was well past half hard, his cock straining and leaking pre-come.

“Boxers off,” he whispered, pushing Stiles’ underwear down as well. He reached for the liquid soap and slicked up his fingers. He had no lube and Stiles only had a condom, so that would have to do.

Witnessing this, Stiles reached to jerk himself off but Derek was quicker. He snatched both of Stiles’ wrists and pinned them above his head to the counter. With his other hand, he teased the edge of Stiles’ hole. Stiles tried to push back onto his fingers but Derek, keeping his hands pinned, stopped him from moving. Then he slowly pushed one soap slicked finger into Stiles.

Stiles moaned. “Oh, _fuck_ , Derek.”

Derek teased him a little, twisting his finger, crooking it enough to brush his prostate. Stiles shuddered and fruitlessly tried to push back again.

“Come on, Derek, _please_ ,” he panted. “More, I need more.”

Derek moved his finger slowly in and out, still teasing. He knew Stiles wanted it faster, but he wanted to see how close to the edge he could push him.

“Derek,” Stiles whined, and Derek relented. He moved his finger fast enough to stretch Stiles enough for a second finger. Stiles moaned and panted and gasped at every little movement, every little touch. Then Derek added another finger, and worked Stiles open, going a little slower now. Stiles kept trying to push back onto Derek’s fingers but Derek held his wrists where they were.

“ _Fuck_ , Derek, I’m ready,” Stiles gasped. “I can…oh god…please just… _Derek_ …”

“Please what?” Derek prompted.

“Oh god you-you’re evil,” Stiles bucked his hips as Derek brushed his prostate. “I’m gonna…come, Derek, please…just _put your dick in me already_!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Derek pulled out his fingers. “Condom?”

Stiles whined deep in his throat at the sudden emptiness he felt but unfurled his hands. The condom had been tightly clenched inside his fist.

Derek opened it then slid it onto his cock. He was close to coming as well. He lubed himself up and then lined himself up with Stiles’ entrance.

“You ready?” he asked. Stiles nodded jerkily but frantically. Derek slowly pushed in and Stiles stopped nodding to let out a stream of curses.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , that…oh…feels…Derek…oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck-” he broke off, biting his lip as Derek bottomed out.

“You okay?” Derek asked softly in the following silence. Stiles nodded.

“You can move,” he whispered and Derek began to, softly, so that Stiles could get used to it. Stiles was quiet this time, which was surprising, until Derek noticed that he was biting his lip again.

“Nuh-uh, none of that,” he ordered gently. “I wanna hear you.”

Stiles released his lip. “But…”

Derek stopped moving. “Stiles, do you want to stop? Because it’s okay if you do.”

Stiles shook his head. “No, it’s fine, keep going.”

Derek still didn’t move so Stiles wriggled his ass the best he could with Derek inside it. “It’s fine, I promise you. Now move.”

Derek did so, a little reluctantly at first but soon he had set up a steady rhythm. Stiles still moaned and gasped and cursed but he was suddenly a lot less vocal than before and that was worrying to Derek for some reason.

Stiles reached for his dick, but again, Derek stopped him.

“I want to see if you can come without touching yourself.”

Stiles let out a whine of pleasure at that. “God, that’s hot.”

Derek was close to the edge himself, but he wanted to see if Stiles could do it. He increased the pace, so that Stiles’ hips began to press deep into the edge of the counter. He leaned down and latched onto Stiles’ shoulder, sucking hard. Stiles groaned and pushed back onto Derek, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Oh, God, so close,” he murmured. Derek sucked harder and then bit down. That sent him over edge. Stiles let out a rough cry of pleasure, tensing and shuddering as his come splattered across the floor. He clenched around Derek’s dick, before slumping forward, boneless, onto the sink.

Derek thrust a few more times before he too came, hard enough for his vision to white out and his legs to nearly give out. Then he fell on top of Stiles, who was panting heavily beneath him.

They lay like that for a few more minutes, before Derek dragged himself off of Stiles, pulling out as he did so. Stiles whimpered a little but reached for some tissues to clean up his come. Derek grabbed a couple and peeled off the condom. He wiped himself down the best he could.

“That was…good,” Stiles spoke up as he dabbed at his jeans, also covered in come. “You were….good.”

“Wanna tell me what happened in the middle there?” Derek asked, referring to the sudden silence. Stiles started to flush again as he pulled up his underwear.

“It’s nothing,” Stiles muttered, “I just got embarrassed, that’s all.”

He was self-conscious? Derek glanced up. “Stiles, if you weren’t hot, I wouldn't have had sex with you.”

Stiles turned even redder, his mouth dropping open in surprise. “No, that’s…but I…what?”

“I know it’s superficial,” Derek shrugged, as he dragged his jeans up. “But I didn’t stick my dick into you just to say thanks. I like you too.”

“You think I’m hot?” Stiles mumbled shyly.

“I think you’re gorgeous,” Derek responded, reaching over and squeezing his wrist. And he wasn’t lying. Stiles _was_ gorgeous. He had mesmerizing whiskey-gold eyes and flawlessly tanned skin, splattered with moles, lightly painted with a blush. A cute little Cupid’s bow mouth that was currently curving up into a sweet, little smile.

“So there’s no need to be self-conscious,” he added, doing up his belt buckle.

Stiles started. “Self-conscious? I’m not self-con-well, I mean I am,” he glanced down at himself, “but that wasn’t why…”

“Why then?” Derek pressed with a frown. Stiles hiked his jeans up.

“I didn’t like how I sounded,” he responded vaguely.

“What do you mean?” Derek’s brow furrowed some more.

“I just, kind of, sort of realized in the middle…that I sounded really desperate and needy.” He said the last part quietly, but Derek heard it anyway.

“I liked hearing you,” he disagreed. Stiles blinked at him. “I like your voice. When I was concussed all those weeks ago, I only heard your voice.”

Stiles only looked skeptical. Derek put his finger on Stiles’ chin and tipped his head up a little, so they were looking directly at each other.

“You didn’t sound desperate to me, you sounded like you were enjoying yourself,” he continued, his voice falling lower. “Music to my ears. Your voice is beautiful.”

As if to back his point, he pressed his lips against Stiles’ soft ones, in a slow, languid kiss. He licked his way lazily into and around Stiles’ mouth. Stiles gripped his waist tightly, eagerly pushing forward. He let out a soft moan, which quickly turned into a whine, when Derek pulled away.

“I like your voice,” he repeated simply. Stiles ducked his head, but glanced up at Derek, his eyes glittering. Derek fetched their shirts. He pulled his on but only did up a few of the buttons. Stiles tugged his over his head, mussing up his hair.

“You didn’t shout my name when you came,” Stiles suddenly pointed out as he headed to unlock the door.

“I know,” Derek waited patiently until Stiles had opened the door. He sauntered out of the restroom, only pausing to turn and smirk. “Next time.”

Then he melted into the crowd.

* * *

Derek spent the next few days, trying to avoid going outside. Now that Kate was back in town, he didn’t want to risk running into her again. But it also meant he didn’t have a chance to run into Stiles anywhere, something he really wanted to do.

“Fuck it,” he suddenly said, tossing his book to one side. He stood and strode across the room.

“What?” Laura raised her eyes from her magazine.

“I’m going outside,” he shrugged on his leather jacket.

“Good for you,” Laura smiled then went back to reading.

Derek rolled his eyes and then left, slamming the front door behind him. It had been just over a week since the incident at the club and he was tired of hiding. He wasn’t going to let Kate win. Not this time. He really wanted to see Stiles and she meant nothing.

He wasn’t sure where Stiles would be but figured the grocery store and any number of cafés would be a good place to start.

It was a warm day. The sun was beating down as Derek wandered through the town. There was no sign of Stiles in the cafés he passed so far, but they were plenty more and he was en route to the grocery store. If only he knew where Stiles lived…

“Derek!”

Dammit, this was exactly was Derek was scared off. Kate Argent, casually standing in his way.

“I’ve been looking for you. Have you been hiding?”

“Get out of my way,” he grunted. She smiled darkly instead and closed the small distance between them.

“Now why would I want to do that, _hot stuff_?” she pressed a hand to his chest and he tried to move away but she’d backed him into a wall.

“Get off,” he gritted his teeth. Kate let out a peal of laughter.

“You love it, I know you do. Just like I know you love me. This ‘gay’ thing is just an excuse, because you were a little scared of commitment.”

“That’s not true.”

She pushed into his personal space. “Just admit it and we can get back together.”

“I don’t love you, Kate. We’ll never get back together.”

“Lie,” her voice had dropped to seductive levels but it only made Derek shudder unpleasantly. But, backed up against a wall, he had no way of fending off her advances without it being misunderstood. Which was why he couldn’t resist when she started to kiss him, slowly, sweetly, yet poisonous.

He tried to wriggle away, tried to push her back but Kate had always had a kind of hold over him and, this time, it was no different.

Over her shoulder, he could see the crowd bustling past. And, right in the middle, a pair of mesmerizing whiskey-gold eyes, watching the scene play out.

Derek pulled away from Kate so fast, his head thudded against the wall. He shoved Kate away, much to her displeasure, but he ignored her in favor of scanning the crowds. But he was too late.

Stiles was gone.

* * *

Derek had been skulking around the grocery store for almost three hours waiting for Stiles. It was creepy and stalker-ish, he knew, but he had to if he wanted to talk to his friend, lover, whatever Stiles was.

And he was in luck. Stiles wandered out of the store, whistling a sad tune. Derek stepped into his path and Stiles drew up short.

“Derek,” he greeted tightly.

“I think we should talk,” he cringed at how ominous those words sounded. Stiles clearly noticed too, thinking that people who started conversations like that were about to break up.

“Okay,” he nodded just once. There was a café across the street and Derek gestured to it. Stiles led the way.

“I’ll get drinks,” Derek offered. Stiles shrugged, his face giving nothing away. Derek fingered the money in his wallet.

“On second thought, we can just sit,” he said instead.

“I thought you needed to order something to sit out front?” Stiles glanced at the three patio tables.

“I’ll order something if they come out to ask us to leave,” Derek responded. He picked a table and dragged out a chair to sit in. Stiles paused before joining him.

“I have to explain, so you understand,” Derek began but he broke off when he saw Stiles roll his eyes. “What?”

“Seriously, Derek? You cornered me at the grocery store so you can tell me something I already know?” Stiles raised his eyebrows but Derek could only blink in confusion. “I get it, really. You and your ex are back together and what happened at the club was a one-time thing. I understand, no big deal-”

“No,” Derek blurted, cutting him off. “No, that’s not it at all. Me and Kate aren’t getting back together, I don’t even love her. She just kissed me, I didn’t ask her to and I didn’t want her to.”

“That’s not how it looked.”

“I know. I understand how it must have looked. But you’ve gotta believe me. We’re through. For good. I don’t love her.”

“So why did she kiss you?” Stiles looked a little mad but he didn’t look like he was gonna run. He was staying to listen.

Derek sighed and scrubbed a hand across his eyes. “It was a messy break-up. She didn’t like it, didn’t agree. She wanted me to stay with her. It was a messy relationship really and I had made some choices and one of them included leaving her. But she never understood that. She wanted me to stay with her. Look, it was complicated and too private to be getting into here. But it’s not what matters. What matters is that I don’t love her and we’re not getting back together and the kiss meant nothing. That’s what you need to hear.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, slowly. “Why do I need to hear it?”

“Because,” Derek took a deep breath before continuing. “Because I don’t want to be with Kate. I want to be with you.”

Those whiskey-gold eyes widened in surprise. That Cupid’s bow mouth open and shut a few times before curving into a shy smile. Stiles ducked his head, a blush creeping up his face, but he was smiling a little wider.

“Well, I want to be with _you_ ,” he mumbled. Then he cleared his throat and looked up. “It’s why…I was so upset when I saw you two…”

“Stiles, I-You’re the first person in a while who’s helped me without questions or judgment. Do you know how many people would have walked with a guy to his house in the middle of the night, or helped him paint his lounge, who’d have ran into that alley to help me or driven me to the hospital or pretended to be my boyfriend to avoid an awkward encounter with my ex? You knew nothing about me, yet you still stepped up, without asking for something in return or anything. You’re a good person.”

“My dad is the Sheriff,” Stiles responded. “I was raised that way.”

“My dad’s a teacher,” Derek offered in return.

“Really?” Stiles leaned forward a little. “What about the rest of your family?”

“I could tell you about them over a bite to eat if you want,” Derek tried not to sound too hopeful. Stiles’ eyes lit up.

“Yeah, I’m starving. I know a great fifties diner, not far from here.”

“Great,” Derek stood. “Lead the way.”

Stiles jumped up. “Now, you should know I grew up with a cop. So I mastered the art of the third-degree interrogation. Although, I’m rarely on this side of it.”

Derek let out a laugh as they walked. “Just as long as you’re willing to answer a few questions too. I’m curious, what kind of name is Stiles?”

“A nickname,” Stiles retorted. “If you want, you can hear my real name, but I guarantee you won’t be able to pronounce it.”

“I’m willing to risk it,” Derek responded. Stiles laughed. He felt Stiles’ hand slide cautiously into his own and he intertwined their fingers. A quick glance to the side showed that Stiles was staring at their hands, blushing again but he was smiling widely too. He gave a gentle squeeze and then they headed towards the diner, a brand new relationship in front of them, waiting to be explored.

**Author's Note:**

> Omigod, guys, I made it.
> 
> My first published smut.
> 
> Going to hide now, because I'm embarrassed that it might be bad
> 
> *peeks out* I may make a sequel to this, if enough people request it


End file.
